User talk:I am the best robot
If you need anything, just leave a message. Old messages Re: Spell checking Hello Best Robot im sorry i have yet to reply to the message you left me regarding the spell check i was not ignoring you or being a jerk (just so you know i mean i dont want to seem like an ass p.s i know we cant use deogertorey words-i think thats how you spell it- but dose that count if your talking about yourself if so i take back the part were i used wrote ass) any way back on topic i was just hear to say i do not have MotZilla as far as im awere do i nead that to spell check or are there other ways if so could u let me know that would be great. Beast of burden (talk) 17:07, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanx Best Robot if i get the chance ill see if i can get Mozilla :) Beast of burden (talk) 08:20, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanx agane and when i get if i need help with it i will just pop up on ur page agane lol. Beast of burden (talk) 08:26, September 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Content Wiping I would just like to say sorry for the wiping thing, as I did not know about how to tag a page for deletion. I would also like to thank you for directing me towards this. KMShinkiro (talk) 08:07, September 10, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Warblade (admin) saw that it wasn't vandalism so you got nothing to worry about. 08:11, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Is it just me... Is it just me, or does your "new" profile pic look like mine, with a black background. Suspicions arize... 00:55, September 12, 2013 (UTC) His account is older than yours, as is his profile picture. InfinitysCross (talk) 00:58, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes, this has always been my user pic. Hence why I told you I liked yours as an introduction. I used the pic as a base when I created my signature. I still like how yours has a background... reminds me of the pic raz gave me in my profile. 06:56, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Shift codes I can take over them if you'd like; I think the most reliable source is the Borderlands Subreddit, those update within minutes of Shift codes being posted. InfinitysCross (talk) 19:46, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Actually I won't be able to do Shift codes, due to unforeseen consequences to something IRL. Sorry Bot! InfinitysCross (talk) 20:15, September 18, 2013 (UTC) is this allowed I changed my sig. Is it's format allowed? 23:16, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Did you fix it or should i? 22:30, September 18, 2013 (UTC) HELP help Best Robot something happent to my blog amrauder the rouge!!! i think somehow InfinitysCross deleted it! :( 00:00, September 19, 2013 (UTC) It's like, nothing I can do can show how funny I think this is. InfinitysCross (talk) 00:57, September 19, 2013 (UTC) wharblgharbrblldlsl YUP, I met him and you din't. so mwahahahahaha.... as for all the pretty colors, i made a few changes myself. So, pfffffft. 01:45, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Yep, you always had flare for style. 08:40, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanx from beast of burden hay man thanx for the help with the sig thing but im haveing trouble understanding how to actuely make it my sig if u understand what i mean? the Speciel: Prefrences Page is kinda confusing and i cant realy work it out, if u could send me the details that would help me understand how to use it that would be awsome thanx again. beast of burden (talk) 03:55, September 21, 2013 (UTC) thanx again Robot that realy helped me :) 09:18, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: head/skin count I merely counted them up rather than go by whatever numbers Borderlands displays in-game. I don't think the game counts premium or exclusive unlockables unless they've been obtained. -Cirative @ 4:36PM 9/23/13 Hay Robot just a question who would you say is bigger King Mong or Grendel cos i wroght in Kin Mong's Trivia that he was the largest bullymong but it was deleted on the basis that Grendel is large two now i have non of the DLCs and have merly watched the walk throughs but i still think King Mong is Bigger, Grendels about half his size (roughly) what do u think? i left this on WarBlade's blog as well but just in case i dont get a reply i also sent it to u hope u dont mind :). P.S for whichever Bullymong is the biggest dose it belong on the page as Trivia ?? RE: King of the Bullymongs thanx for ur help with that Best Robot if i can find proof i will post it on the wiki :) 13:51, September 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Borderlands Fanon Wiki Any help, no matter what shape or form, will be very useful. If you would help, I'd be very grateful. Thanks. :) Food is an important part of a balanced diet. (talk) 18:54, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't have any specific help in mind, just offering services if you run into something. I would only have suggestions that would be my personal preferences. # Black background, like this wiki. This it the best way to make a page look great. # Link hubs. Wiki navigation sucks (imo), providing navigation for viewers allows everyone to navigate the entire wiki even if they know nothing about wiki. Pages can be made with the sole intention of linking loose pages. # Sandbox. Provide a link to the wiki sandbox so that anyone can play. Lots of people don't realize they can create their own username/sandboxes. These are just suggestions that I implement (except the sandbox cause I am the only contributor on Magic The Gathering Tactics Wiki). 19:15, September 28, 2013 (UTC) These are some good suggestions. Just wondering, is it alright if you would join the wiki? You don't have to, it is entirely up to you. It would be nice to have someone helping out though. Food is an important part of a balanced diet. (talk) 00:30, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Anyone signed up to any wiki is already able to use their username on any other wiki. If you unlock the main page, I would help in making cosmetic improvements which can always be undone if disagreed on. There are also encouraged to contact certain users on this wiki. Check the forums and blogs for character creation ideas. You could always ask to transfer them. 03:28, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll unlock the main page for a few days so that you can make these cosmetic improvements. Food is an important part of a balanced diet. (talk) 12:50, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Barkley Badge Much obliged! Have a great day Bot! InfinitysCross (talk) 21:49, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:userbox templates It is too late... JOIN US, ROBOT! in all seriousness, what's all this about me needing Veggie's help? You gotta problem with my boxes, Bot? *Clint Eastwood Stare* 19:36, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Not at all. He has good ideas and likes doing them. He also could use a lil project to draw him back into the fold. Just me jumpin into stuff where I dont belong. get used to it, everyone will succumb eventualy 05:52, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah-ha! Ulterior motive revealed! Just so we're clear, whenever I mention Clint Eastwood, I'm likely being sarcastic. You're still DA best robot in my books. You'll know I'm serious when Flint Westwood comes up. 13:52, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Weapon parts information and a possible legitimacy checker!!! I was wondering if you could look at what Gibbed User is suggesting on their talk page. I think that you may find it of interest. (it starts on their response beginning with "A counter-question"). I am currently unsure if what they suggest would need a proposal. 15:13, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Ubxs I look forward to working along this allstar cast you have assembled for the task of reviving BL userboxes. Thanks! 16:41, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Between lectures and house renovations (my project), apparently we will all be lucky to get the job done. Of course anyone is able to contribute but it is nice to see Veg back and able to do some of the stuff he loves. I will try to upload pics for consideration. Thanks for providing the sandbox for everyone to play in. 01:07, October 4, 2013 (UTC) No problem at all for the sandbox, I'll just be sure to template everything every so often. Though it's true that I'm quite busy, I also like doing things on this wiki quite a bit, so I doubt my activity will decline that much. That being said, some of my projects are on a backburner, the only things that i am adamantly working on are pixs w/o cats, my BL1 variant proposal, and now the userboxes. 19:18, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Challenge and Achievement UBX's While I admire your ambition, There are far too many of those to make Boxes for all of them. Perhaps, limit it to a few of the more important/ difficult to acquire ones from each section? And perhaps level milestones like the BL 1 boxes. 03:44, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that is the idea... funny ones, ones we like, etc. Good idea on the OP8 and lvl 71 box... They would kinda cover everything. 06:42, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ~ Sorry about the extra work I made you do on the Gaige skins Page D: 15:59, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Lilith talk page edit I removed the last bit because it was unnecessary considering the rest of the note, not because I felt it was no longer relevant to the story. The wanted poster still exists in Borderlands 1, so the rest of it is still relevant. Yes, the poster exists. It is a perverted joke (makes you laugh the first time you see it). If the whole note is not mentioned, it is unnecessary to mention what is on the poster or the note section for every character would include that data. The note has stood the test of time on this wiki. If the note is to become just statement, it is trivial information (belongs in trivia). Furthermore, the hidden note does not make sense without the last bit. 21:38, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Three actions are a choice here: #Either the last bit plus the hidden note are removed and the entire note is changed to the trivia section. #The entire note is removed as unnecessary. #The note is left alone. Without input on the talk page, I would just leave it be. 21:49, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I'd prefer removing it entirely, personally. We have the poster in the article. The fact that it's 'courtesy of Gearbox' is why I didn't just remove it in the first place. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 21:57, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I think it is trivial. Open a discussion on the talk page and I will participate next time I am on. 22:04, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Storm/Three revert rule Uhm... not sure why you posted an explanation of 3RR. It hasn't come up yet for the Storm article. As to the rest of what you posted though, I have absolutely no problem modifying text to better work with the wiki. Unfortunately it's hard to fix anything based on edit summaries when the edit summary consists of "clean up is required", as was the case with the Storm article. More specifically, his first revert edit summary was "Please use comprehensible English. Making up terms like "micro tesla" is not helpful." No mention of the comparison issues at all, so you can understand my utter confusion when I fix the aforementioned issues and am immediately reverted again with the unhelpful "clean up is required" edit summary. That is the norm with any edit conflicts that involve WarBlade: it takes massive effort to determine what the actual complete objection was, and any discussion on the topic is virtually impossible. Now as I said, I have no problem modifying what I've written to better suit the wiki, and I'm more than willing to just give in if it means improving the article. The article as it stands is really in bad shape and desperately need of some attention, for factual inaccuracies if nothing else. I'm going to try another edit to the article, stripping out the bits of my text that seem to match what WarBlade objected to. Then, based on how every other edit conflict between me and WarBlade has gone, I can almost goddamn guarantee you the following will happen: #WarBlade will revert the edit #WarBlade will lock the article #(Optional) WarBlade will ban me or issue a disruptive editing warning The somewhat personal nature of the conflict aside, I am trying to edit in good faith here. In fact that's a large part of why this is so utterly maddening: I'm trying to help this wiki have accurate, detailed information, and not only is someone blocking those efforts, that someone is an admin. -- Yukichigai (talk) 22:43, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Alright... well... that went far better than I was expecting. Thank you for your help in this. I have a very strong feeling that without your assistance things would have gone quite badly in one way or another. -- Yukichigai (talk) 11:41, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Custom Signature Help User:Vlad The Implier has asked on my talk page If I can help him make a custom signature. I'd gladly do this but unfortunately I probably won't be able to reply but for on my phone until December. I was wondering if you could help him in my stead. Apologies for dropping this on you, but you are the person I learned how to make signatures from, so I know you can do it. Thanks for any help in this matter. 15:05, November 5, 2013 (UTC)